


第四次告白

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, NC-17, NSFW, PWP, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 他喝的明明是酒精而不是春藥，怎麼一醉了就變成那副德行？
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 72





	第四次告白

1.  
Brett牽著剛到手的小學弟，思考著該把他領回家還是送回學校宿舍。手上的溫度很高，他不知道Eddy怎麼樣，但Brett只覺得整個人都快爆炸了。三小時前，他終於結束了長達六個月的暗戀——其中經歷三次告白未遂，五次誤會自己失戀，無數次浪費好友Ray為自己打下的助攻機會。  
他們剛從第二間夜店離開，Ray的生日會，Brett喝了不少酒，好在冷風一吹，思緒還算清晰。  
不久前他趁著遊戲把Eddy壓在牆邊，那人被嚇到了，跌坐在沙發上，Brett扯著他的領子，手像篩子一樣抖個不停，佯裝鎮定靠在他耳邊輕聲說道：「Eddy，你⋯⋯」  
Eddy整張臉從耳朵紅到脖子，聲音也顫抖著，眼神中透露著一絲期待：「什⋯⋯什麼？」  
四周是朋友們的呼喊和起哄，Brett在心裡悄悄給自己打氣，心說今天一定要說出口，不要再躲了！他看著Eddy亮亮的眼睛和嘴唇，深吸一口氣後開口：「你——你的領口歪了，我幫你整理。」  
「⋯⋯」Eddy伸手拉了拉襯衫：「噢，謝謝學長。」  
下一秒親眼目睹Ray從角落竄出來暴打Brett。

2.  
Brett實在想不透，為什麼自己一遇到Eddy就變得那麼窩囊，難道是因為Eddy是特別的嗎？Ray說可能吧，但主要原因是你們兩個都是傻逼。  
後來還是Ray給兩人灌了不少酒，Brett酒量差，血條一下子就少了一半，倒在沙發上抱著Eddy的手臂不撒手。Eddy看上去很窘迫，卻也沒有推開他：「那個，學長，你還好嗎？」  
Brett搖搖頭，Eddy突然很擔心：「哪裡不舒服嗎？要不喝點水吧？我去幫你拿，你等我一下⋯⋯」  
「不要！」Brett突然抱住他半邊身體：「不要走！」  
「哇噢，Eddy，不要走～」Ray從旁邊經過，扔了一瓶水給他，成功收穫Eddy的白眼和髒話。  
Brett抱著他，把臉貼在他的頸窩裡：「Eddy，你為什麼不喜歡我啊？」  
Eddy被他的氣息癢得瑟縮了一下，意識到Brett在說什麼後突然愣住了：「⋯⋯嗯？」  
「我說！」他抬起頭，「我這麼喜歡你，你為什麼不喜歡我啊？」  
Eddy的臉紅得簡直能滴出血，過了許久，才擠出一句：「因為，你沒有告訴過我你也喜歡我啊。」

3.  
酒醒了，Brett臉上的紅暈還持續燒著。  
Ray的慶生派對還沒結束，眾人在夜店喝完一輪，準備換地點繼續喝第二輪。當時Eddy忙著照顧喝醉的Brett，好不容易在附近的便利商店買來熱茶，小跑回夜店時發現Brett已經醒了，大家也在起哄著要去別的地方續攤。  
Brett結結巴巴地問他：「你、你去嗎？第二攤。」  
Eddy把茶遞給他，也跟著緊張起來：「你身體還好嗎？沒有不舒服的話，那個，就一起去吧。」  
Brett點點頭，和Eddy一起走在人群最後面。

他花了整整10分鐘才鼓起勇氣牽起Eddy的手，手指觸碰到彼此的瞬間兩個人都漲紅了臉，Eddy沒有說話，輕輕回握住他。  
再後來的事情Brett有點記不得了，只知道所有人都喝得一塌糊塗。他吐了兩次，用「再喝我就要死了」為由推掉他們叫了整桌的調酒和shot，成功幸免於難；Eddy就不像他那麼好運了，他的酒量比大部分人都要好得多，自然被當作目標重點攻擊，一開始還能笑著應對，到後來醉得連話都說不清，只知道傻笑。  
Brett怕他隔天起來宿醉，花了好大的力氣把Eddy從那群王八蛋堆裡解救出來，再往後的事，就像文章開頭所說的一樣了。  
Eddy住在學校宿舍，從這裡步行過去只要十五分鐘，可先不論門禁時間已經過了，Brett實在不確定警衛會不會同意放這個醉漢進門，一不小心可能還會被舍管扣分。但該把他帶回家嗎？他完全沒有把握自己會不會對他做出什麼過分的事⋯⋯

4.  
Brett糾結了好一會兒，還是把小學弟領回家了。Eddy醉得站都站不穩，Brett把他放在客廳沙發上，替他脫下外套、拿乾淨的毛巾和漱口杯給他簡單梳洗一番，這才舒服一些。他還在猶豫要讓Eddy睡在客廳還是抱他去臥房，沙發上原本熟睡的人突然出聲：「Brett。」  
Brett嚇了一跳：「啊？」  
Eddy半睜開眼，眼眶紅紅的：「你好帥哦。」  
「⋯⋯？」Brett仔細端詳面前的人，不知道該不該搭理這個小醉漢。  
Eddy一下子哭出來：「你為什麼這麼好看啊！」  
Brett慌了：「啊？你為什麼突然哭了——別哭，等等，我也不知道為什麼好看，這臉是我爸媽給我的⋯⋯不是，我在說什麼，你先別哭——」  
Eddy伸手抱住Brett，把臉埋在他胸前，哭得更大聲了：「你說喜歡我是不是騙我的？你為什麼不親親我？」  
操——Brett此刻真的很想大罵髒話，他的臉紅得不像話，下身卻不可控制地硬了幾分。  
Eddy在他懷裡蹭來蹭去，口齒含混不清：「嗯⋯⋯學長，Brett，你為什麼不說話？你為什麼不親親我？我想要你親親我⋯⋯」  
「Fuck！」Brett忍無可忍，推開他的肩膀直接朝他的脖子吻下去，Eddy沒有反抗，乖乖的任由他啃咬和吸吮。Brett的吻和他的個性很類似，強勢卻又不失溫柔，他把Eddy推倒、仰躺在沙發上，雙手支撐在他兩側護住他的頭，然後俯身含住他的唇。  
Brett整張臉都紅了，他的心告訴他應該停下，大腦卻控制不住身體。也不知道究竟是因為酒精還是因為長久以來的幻想和渴望，從他發現Eddy伸出舌頭回吻的瞬間，腦袋裡所有理智都彷彿斷了線——他想扒開眼前這人的衣服，狠狠地吻他、咬他、進入他，讓他在自己身下哭喊，染上自己的味道。  
Brett撩起Eddy的襯衫：「這是你說的，醒來可別後悔。」

5.  
Eddy的嘴唇亮亮的，眼角沾著淚花，隨著Brett的動作順從地脫下所有衣物，又把手搭上他的腰帶小聲催促：「快點⋯⋯Brett，你不想要嗎？」  
他摸了摸Eddy耳邊的碎髮，又給他一個蜻蜓點水似的吻，這才翻身從包裡翻出一瓶潤滑液——剛剛Ray趁著所有人不注意偷偷塞給他的——他在手心倒出一大堆，伸手往Eddy身下探。  
真正進入的時候Eddy疼得五官都皺在一起。Brett看著很是心疼，捨不得他這麼痛苦，剛想退出卻被Eddy哭著阻止⋯⋯他緊緊抓著Brett的手臂，艱難地大口喘氣，不停嚷嚷「不要出去」，Brett只得俯下身親吻他的額頭，輕聲安撫他。  
Eddy一直在哭：「學長，學長在我裡面了嗎？這麼痛是正常的嗎？」  
Brett也忍得很辛苦，咬牙硬撐著：「乖，都進去了，在你不痛了之前我是不會動的，別擔心，嗯？」  
Eddy搖搖頭，汗濕的頭髮貼在額頭上，眼眶泛紅：「不痛了，你動一動。」  
Brett從沒有一刻覺得自己的自制力這麼脆弱，他曉得Eddy還沒適應，這種時候如果貿然動作只會讓他痛苦。他還想反駁，誰料Eddy突然自己抬腰，後穴用力縮了一下，兩個人都爽得叫出聲。  
「學長，快點⋯⋯你不想要我嗎？」Eddy的表情很不滿：「操我，操進來，就現在！」

Brett簡直要瘋了，再忍下去他還是個男人嗎？他扣住Eddy的腰，雙手在他細嫩的皮膚上來回撫摸，下身也如他所願一下下幹進他的深處：「媽的，你不是很純嗎？」  
Eddy喜歡他罵髒話的樣子，他的後穴被撞得發麻，所有細胞都在叫囂著快活，他仰頭呻吟，喉結上下滾動，除了Brett給予他的快感，他感受不到任何其他東西。  
Brett用力一撞，滿意地聽到Eddy的哭腔：「好棒⋯⋯好喜歡、嗚——」  
他把Eddy其中一條腿抬起來架到自己肩膀上，感覺到下身被束縛得更緊了，於是沿著他的大腿內側往上摸，在聽到Eddy的喘息後又恢復方才的衝撞，越發快速的進出著：「喜歡這樣嗎？」  
「喜歡，好喜歡⋯⋯」Eddy伸手抓住沙發上的抱枕，用力到指尖泛白：「不行了、好棒⋯⋯學長，學長，嗚嗚再快一點⋯⋯！」  
「操，你生來就是剋我的是不是？」  
Brett的手指隨著Eddy的腹肌線條向上，一下下揉捏他的胸，把他的乳頭玩到通紅：「喜歡我怎麼玩你？」  
Eddy閉上眼睛，全身的肌膚紅得不像話：「隨便，都可以啊⋯⋯用力幹我，學長，嗯、嗚——」  
Brett把他另一條腿也抬起來，Eddy終於露出一點害羞的模樣，聲音也變得甜膩起來：「就是那裡⋯⋯好棒啊啊啊、要死了，我是不是要死了？學長、學長、快點，嗚——」  
Brett俯身吻上他，把Eddy的腿壓到極致，他知道Eddy肯定很疼，但他顧不了那麼多了；他狠狠操弄身下的人，在他耳邊一遍遍輕聲喊道「我喜歡你」，Eddy受不了這種刺激，後穴一陣緊縮，一邊尖叫著Brett的名字一邊射了出來。  
Brett在他之後也沒忍住釋放在他身體裡，他抱緊Eddy，把頭埋在他頸窩喘息，待高潮的餘韻過去後安慰地親了親Eddy的額角。  
酒精和性愛的雙重作用下Eddy幾乎是一瞬間昏睡過去，Brett替他清理好一切，終於在凌晨四點的時候把他抱回床上，摟著他睡了。

6.  
隔天Eddy醒來已經下午一點了，他睜開眼睛，心態炸裂。昨夜的記憶慢慢在腦中浮現，他顧不上找Ray算帳，只覺得世界要毀滅了——昨晚到底是發生什麼事？學長好棒？再快一點？用力操我？——我操！Eddy簡直想自殺，他喝的是酒精不是春藥，怎麼一醉了就變成那副德行？禮義廉恥跑哪去了，他的顏面往哪擺！？  
他在腦袋裡幻想了一場盛大的第五大悲劇，忽然感受到抱著自己的手臂動了一下，Eddy突然渾身僵硬——他差點忘了，自己還被學長抱著，兩個人都沒穿衣服，甚至雙腿都還交纏在一塊兒。  
Eddy還沒從當機狀態走出來，下一個麻煩就來了——Brett醒了。他首先蹭了蹭Eddy，睜開眼睛後反射性喊了一句「早安」，然後整個人愣住了，下一秒整張臉以肉眼可見的速度變紅。  
「⋯⋯學長，早安。」Eddy這麼回覆他。  
Brett鬆開他也不是，繼續抱著也不是，整個人窘迫得快要哭出來：「⋯⋯早安，身體還好嗎？」  
Eddy點點頭：「還好⋯⋯頭有點痛，昨晚喝太多了。」  
昨晚。他一不小心說了關鍵字。媽的。Brett顯然注意到了，一時之間兩個人誰也沒有說話。  
打破沉默的是Eddy的肚子，他餓得不行，肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫，Brett聽到了，沒忍住笑出來。  
Eddy：「你別笑了⋯⋯你就不餓嗎？」  
Brett鬆開他，轉身下床，聲音裡還是帶著笑：「是我的錯，我也餓了，你想吃點什麼？」  
Eddy：「都可以，我不挑食。」  
Brett從衣櫃裡拿出兩件棉質上衣，一件自己穿上，另一件扔給Eddy：「這麼好養活？」  
「好吧，老實說，我想喝熱湯。」Eddy乖乖穿上衣服：「有得吃嗎？」  
Brett套上長褲，準備去廚房給兩人準備遲到的午飯。走出臥房前，Eddy聽到他這麼說道：「沒有也得有，再不好養我也得想辦法，誰叫你是我的男朋友呢？」

Eddy坐在床上，一瞬間臉紅得差點兒冒煙。

他喜歡這個早晨，喜歡肌膚相親的擁抱，也喜歡這個新的身份。在這其中，最喜歡Brett Yang。  
一切都是新的開始。

Fin.  
2020.03.05


End file.
